Pinceladas de Palabras
by Stelle Storm
Summary: 155 palabras que pintan una escena y definen a Panem en orden alfabético. Brevísimo glosario de palabras relacionadas con THG. Para el Reto "Filosofía y Letras" del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera"
1. Amanecer

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el reto permanente **"Filosofía y Letras"** del foro **"Hasta el final de la Pradera".**_

 _Se trata de un glosario (brevísimo) de palabras que intentan definirse dentro de una escena que podría ocurrir en Panem._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 ** _Amanecer_**

* * *

Pasan los días, pasan las noches, y la soledad es la misma.

Soledad de saberme rota, más allá de cualquier posibilidad de reparación, me rompieron tantas veces y de tantas maneras, que los pedazos dejaron de encajar.

Y sólo en ese pequeño instante que llamamos amanecer, cuando apenas empieza a clarear, es que mi alma está lo suficientemente en paz para recordar con impávida nitidez su rostro, sus enormes ojos azules, sus sonrisas tiernas, sus sueños, aquel futuro que se truncó, incluso sus miedos y llantos.

Y esto ocurre con mayor frecuencia ahora que el saco de pulgas, que era su mascota, permanece siempre a mi lado, como un paliativo a la vez de un recordatorio de todas mis pérdidas.

Sólo al amanecer, cuando abro los ojos es que imagino, intento convencerme, que todo ha sido un mal sueño, que abriré los ojos y las veré a ambas acurrucadas en la cama contigua, a salvo…

* * *

 **S.**


	2. Beso

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Beso**

* * *

Huímos de la niebla venenosa que nos persigue, los vigilantes empiezan a divertirse, pero me aferro a la idea de que esta vez seremos quienes rían al final.

Varios metros tras nosotros los amantes tienen problemas para seguir, él se ha caído varias veces y le falta poco para ponerse a convulsionar, ella no puede volver a levantarlo. Alerto a Finnick, quien aún conmigo a sus espaldas los ayuda a continuar.

Tras un largo trecho la maldita niebla sigue pisándonos los talones y Finnick está agotado. No puede seguir ayudándonos a ambos. Así que me paso a la espalda de Katniss y él levanta a Peeta.

–¿Puedes llevarlos tú a los dos? – Suplica ella.

– No…– Su voz rota me parte el alma. No permitiré que falle por mi culpa.

Camino hacia Finnick, determinada, no he venido para ser una carga, con un beso me despido, sin pensar en sacrificio o en derrota sino en rebelión.

* * *

 **S.**


	3. Bosque

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Bosque**

* * *

La calma del bosque apenas es rota por el ruido que causa la brisa al atravesar las ramas de los árboles. Mientras me encargo de desollar las ardillas que cacé el día de hoy, mi pequeña disfruta de la calidez del clima remojándose en el lago. La oigo reír y sumergirse una y otra vez.

Katniss es inocente y a la vez aguerrida. Es intensa y apasionada. Ella, al igual que Prim, son producto del amor entre Kate y yo, pero a Katniss la siento más mía, somos tan parecidos como su madre y hermana. Y no pido nada más que su felicidad.

Hela allí, cual pez en el agua, jugando; por ello me enorgullece saber que ha entendido que el bosque no es sólo peligro. El bosque es sustento, es aliado, es salvación.

Apenas es recolectora y ha aprendido que todo estará bien mientras sepa encontrarse a sí misma, pronto le enseñaré mucho más…

* * *

 **S.**


	4. Carne

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Carne**

* * *

Carne. Sólo eso somos...

Hijos de los proscritos... "Criminales" por el simple hecho de nacer en los distritos, porque llevamos la simiente de la rebeldía, porque les es más práctico someternos que aniquilarnos. Porque aunque pretendan negarlo, nos necesitan.

Carne de cañón... Esclavos prescindibles...

Ni más ni menos, una vez que eres tributo, te conviertes simplemente en un trozo de carne. Y no importa si ganas. Da igual, vencedores y vencidos, no somos más que carne.

Muerta, quemada, putrefacta. O firme, sensible, perfecta.

¿Y qué es peor, al fin y al cabo: Morir en los juegos del hambre o vivir para servir al Capitolio y todas sus aberraciones?

La chiquilla de 17 años que fui cuando me coronaron no lo sabía bien.

La mujer en que me tuve que convertir apenas unas semanas después lo tiene claro.

Hubiese preferido morir y que ellos continuaran aquí. Preferiría no saber qué le deparaba Panem a una vencedora.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	5. Devoción

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Devoción**

* * *

Esta noche celebraremos a una nueva vencedora y yo no iré porque me han castigado. Me da rabia, como hija del vigilante jefe tengo privilegios, pero papá es estricto y mis notas han decaído, apenas logré aprobar suplicándoles a mis profesores, pero no alcancé los estándares de papá.

– ¡Es él...! – Grita una zarrapastrosa a mi lado. – ¡Finnick!

Estoy rodeada de una masa de escandalosas adolescentes que me empujan, pero _necesito_ verlo. Sé que si me hubiera esforzado más él sería mío, papi me lo habría regalado, ahora debo conformarme con verlo de lejos.

A su lado, tomada de _su_ mano, va la recién coronada Annie Cresta. La odio. Deseaba que muriera. En mi afán de saberlo todo de él, lo espié en la sala de mentores. Y sé que _mi_ Finnick sufría por ella, pero ahora están juntos. Lágrimas amargas corren por mis mejillas, cuando noto su sonrisa porque sé que no es para mí...

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	6. Dominio

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Dominio**

* * *

El abuelo está cada vez más molesto, puedo notarlo en pequeñas cosas que nadie más ve. Sé cuál es exactamente la razón: Katniss, la responsable de que los ciudadanos se rebelen contra el gobierno del Capitolio. Hace días que me instalo en su despacho para estar al tanto de lo que ocurre, tengo que estar lista suceda lo que suceda…

–Egeria, debemos corregir este discurso. – Sentencia calmadamente, aunque le exaspera la ineficiencia de sus colaboradores– No los llamaré rebeldes, son actos de resistencia sin sentido y no seré yo quien los legitime.

–Les llamaremos, criminales. –Propone ella, orgullosa. Pero mi abuelo niega con la cabeza apartando la vista de ella, pronto estará en problemas. –¿Radicales?

Mi abuelo asiente y veo como ella deja escapar una larga bocanada de aire mientras hace la corrección solicitada. Somos pocos los que tenemos idea sobre el manejo de poder, sobre lo que se requiere para poder imponer tu dominio.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	7. Estrategia

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Estrategia**

* * *

– Presidenta, tres escuadrones del Capitolio ingresaron a nuestro espacio áereo.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

– Están a segundos del rango de ataque.

– Activen defensa de corto alcance. Y misiles de largo alcance para el contraataque.

¿De qué sirve estar en la sala de control, si no tienes control ni sobre tus propias emociones? Plutarch mantiene una expresión calmada, pero yo no, mi reflejo me muestra ojos grandes, frente perlada en sudor, quijada desencajada: terror. Nunca me he enfrentado a nada parecido. Hasta aquí sólo había sido aventura.

Resulta aterrador sentir las vibraciones que producen las bombas que reverberan en mi interior.

Alma Coin lanza órdenes a diestra y siniestra con absoluta calma y eficiencia, sólo la escucho a ella y me sorprende al decir:

– Cancelen. No envíen a la flota. Oculten todas las armas antiaéreas. Cierren las plataformas y corredores. Esperaremos que pase, estamos preparados.

Sus soldados obedecen, todo está calculado o previamente ensayado. Todo, menos espontáneo.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	8. Fenómeno

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 ** _Fenómeno_**

* * *

A donde quiera que vea todos parecen sacados de una película de horror. Visten de gris, tan uniformemente que lastiman mis retinas, no denotan ni pizca de personalidad. Ellos tampoco, son sólo soldados, la materia gris apenas les da para obedecer.

Lo más doloroso es que también yo estoy de gris. Ataviada con una burda batola, que solía ser la camisa de alguien mucho más alto y fornido, a veces incluso me parece que puedo sentir el olor de su anterior propietario, porque de mis perfumes y lociones no queda ni rastro. Lo único que queda de mi antiguo yo es la tintura verde y empieza a desvanecerse.

Y sin embargo estoy en el lugar más seguro en el que puedo estar, todo el país estalló en guerra, todo lo bello está siendo destruido en nombre de la libertad. Pero… ¿Quién tiene la razón y quién está equivocado? ¿Quiénes son normales y quiénes meros fenómenos?

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	9. Gala

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Gala**

* * *

Entre bailes, fotos, platos exquisitos y tragos no puedo dejar de sonreír. Estoy ebrio de felicidad.

Esta es mi noche, esta fiesta es en mi honor y poco me importa estar rodeado de desconocidos, ni siquiera mis mentores están presentes, han juzgado prudente dejarme por mi cuenta.

De vez en cuando mi escolta aparece para presentarme a destacadas personalidades, gente que apostó por mí.

Y es cuando pienso que me debería sentir diferente, 23 chicos murieron, incluyendo a Viola, mi compañera, mi aliada... Pero soy yo quien salió, soy yo quien ganó. Y soy yo quien merece todo esto.

No me siento solo ni culpable, estoy en mi ambiente, para este día me preparé toda mi vida. Para ganar y para los premios, incluyendo los húmedos besos de las damas más adineradas y prestigiosas de Panem.

Si bien me han preparado una docena de fiestas antes, esta es la que verdaderamente cuenta. La del Capitolio.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	10. Hada

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Hada**

* * *

¿Fantasía? Puede ser, pero existe.

¿No lo crees? Déjame decirte que existe en ella, que cotidianamente transforma su mundo con magia e inocencia.

En ella, de rizados cabellos oscuros, de grandes e ilusionados ojos de ébano, de voz envidiada por ángeles, de sonrisa capaz de tocar corazones.

En ella, que con pasión y sacrificio sostiene las ilusiones de sus pequeños hermanos, atrapados, al igual que ella, en una vida que no es rosa, que no es fácil, que no es justa.

Ella que con alegres cantos anuncia el final de la jornada prodigando, si no felicidad, al menos alivio.

Ella es única y a la vez representa a todas, todo aquello que es deber proteger y conservar.

Ella, que se fue de este mundo arrullada por una suave nana, cuando debía seguir viviendo, vibrando, brillando, cumpliendo sueños, pero el mundo: demasiado cruel para permitir su existencia, acabó con su ser mas no con su esencia.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	11. Indomable

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Indomable**

* * *

Puede parecer ridículo que mis peores pesadillas sean sobre el día en que fui cosechada, siendo que debí pasar por cosas mucho peores, pero todavía me despierto entre sudores fríos y estremecimientos, presa del terror que sentí en aquel momento.

Las niñas a mi alrededor se alejaron de mí: aliviadas y alegres de que mi destino fuera ir a morir precisamente allá... en el castigo que nos impuso el Capitolio. El mismo gobierno a quienes mis padres apoyaron.

Nadie se lamentaba por mi suerte, pues mis padres traicionaron al Distrito, no les importaba que su recompensa haya sido la horca, a sus ojos yo era una paria que, más que ningún otro, merecía el castigo. ¡Justicia Divina! Gritaban algunos, confiando en que hallaría mi muerte, pero un mes después con apenas quince años volví, convertida en la ganadora de los terceros juegos del hambre. La primera mujer en ganarlos y la más joven hasta entonces.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	12. Jaula

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Jaula**

* * *

Encerrado en el distrito me siento preso e inútil, la valla no ha dejado de funcionar en los últimos meses e incluso los pocos puntos débiles son vigilados por los nuevos agentes, más crueles que nunca.

Y a ti te llevaron, estás tan lejos, tan inalcanzable y vulnerable a tantos peligros, que mi impotencia no conoce fin.

Quién diría que tendría que verte una segunda vez en la maldita televisión, luchando por tu vida en una nueva arena... Es tal mi angustia que me reconforta que él esté a tu lado, aunque no mengüen los celos.

Sólo en las profundidades de las minas encuentro la paz necesaria para continuar viviendo, haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios. Porque al salir estoy obligado a seguirte los pasos, a verte sufrir, intentando acallar mi consciencia por no haber huido cuando lo planteaste.

Ambos... Todos... Estamos encerrados, atrapados, sujetos a la voluntad del que se cree dueño y señor...

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	13. Karma

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Karma**

* * *

Poco a poco van sucediendo las cosas, gracias a una estrategia bien orquestada, un par de traiciones necesarias y los gramos exactos de persuasión que requiere un pueblo sumido en opresión y miseria.

Hoy derribo el régimen de Snow, sin necesidad de mancharme las manos: mi ave cantora, mi sinsajo desplumado, se hará cargo del tirano en nombre de la libertad. Luego, para garantizar mi hegemonía, se realizarán los últimos juegos con niños del Capitolio, respaldаdos por los vencedores sobrevivientes. Y mis manos prístinas.

Sonrío cuando la veo salir, el arco y el carcaj relucen al igual que ella en ese traje. Es la última vez que permito que me robe la atención, me aseguraré de que no ose siquiera salir en público.

Leo la sentencia y aguardo a que ella la ejecute, conteniendo la sonrisa, pero para mi sorpresa la flecha atraviesa mi pecho robándome la vida, mientras el malnacido anciano ríe sin vergüenza.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	14. Látigo

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 **Látigo**

* * *

Pocos son los que pueden darse el lujo de mandar sobre los demás... Como yo. No le debo obediencia a nadie, salvo al Presidente Snow, a mi lado el alcalde es apenas una figura decorativa. Yo soy la ley y el verdugo, mi látigo los pone a todos en su respectivo lugar.

No me causa pena haber sido asignado a un distrito de la periferia, porque sus habitantes se encuentran a mi merced y les demostraré que el régimen de Romulus Thread ha llegado. Para mi sorpresa el primer infractor toca a mi puerta, me alegro pero exteriormente sólo demuestro la mayor severidad.

El primer acto comenzará de inmediato en la plaza... El chico está de rodillas, atado, con la espalda expuesta y mi mano arde...

El látigo se siente como una extensión de mi brazo, su sonido rasgando el aire es música para mis oídos, pero lo que deseo escuchar son tus gritos, delincuente...

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	15. Munición

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 **Munición**

* * *

¿Quién diría que la chiquilla malgeniada que atacó el mantel por mi desinterés se convertiría en el ícono de la Rebelión?

El de las palabras siempre fue él, ella sólo sabía de acción. Coin lo prefería, pero Plutarch acertó al rescatarla, pues desde que son realmente suyas las palabras que manan de sus labios enardecen a los nuestros, cual certeros proyectiles que no erran su objetivo, y sus _propos_ han inspirado a todos a unirse.

Apenas restaba el Dos, atacamos "La Nuez" como dijo Gale, pero el resultado es la desesperación del Sinsajo, la animo a intervenir para salvar vidas. Pero entonces entran los trenes, está expuesta en medio de la plaza, además se acerca al primer hombre que sale sin percatarse de que él está armado y la apunta.

Los parlantes transmiten su diálogo, trata de ganárselo, realmente conmovida con lo ocurrido, parece funcionar... Hasta que oímos la detonación y cae...

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	16. Negación

_**Disclaimer** : Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins: **Los Juegos del Hambre**._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 **Negación**

* * *

¿Cómo pensar que no fui yo, que no fue mi culpa?

Cómo convencerla de algo que ni yo tengo claro, lo único cierto es que usaron mi idea, que las bombas cumplieron su cometido: arrasar con la mayor cantidad de enemigos, que su hermana estaba allí, que murió allí, que la duda persistirá por siempre.

Si yo no puedo perdonarme, qué esperar de ella. Prim era su razón de ser, por ella luchó desde niña, por ella se ofreció voluntaria, por su seguridad, por su vida aceptó ser el Sinsajo...

¿Qué hacía allí Prim? La niña que aprendí a querer como a una hermanita...

No fui yo... pero era mi idea...

Katniss lo sabía, ella me escuchó...

Aunque había ido dos veces a los juegos mis estrategias le resultaban inconcebibles, tan sólo al formularlas me ganaba su desaprobación, y ahora, ahora que una de ellas le ha arrebatado a Prim... ¿Ahora qué?

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	17. Negligencia

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 **Negligencia**

* * *

¿Culpable de qué? ¿De querer más...? ¿De aspirar a la perfección...?

El resultado no es lo que yo quería, no está ni cerca, al contrario es una herida supurante al sentido de la estética que ha dominado mi vida desde que recuerdo...

Esto es terriblemente injusto, esto es mi fin, mi perdición, me digo mientras observo ante el espejo: el nuevo color de mis ojos y las franjas son lo único rescatable de mi aspecto, ambos resaltados con tonos dorados tal como lo imaginé. Pero sólo eso, los bigotes largos, la nariz casi inexistente, los ojos achinados, los labios llevados a su mínima expresión y tintados en negro. Son todos detalles que quería pero muy mal ejecutados.

Quién confiará en una estilista que luce así, que es un completo desastre, una enorme falla...

Maldita sea la hora en que acudí a ése cirujano. Debí ser más sutil, pero en cambio decidí arriesgarme.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	18. Ñacaniná

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 **Ñacaniná**

* * *

—Las he visto en el distrito, pero nunca de ese tamaño o grosor... se alimentan de presas chicas, no son venenosas y nunca atacan a los hombres.

—En los juegos nunca te encuentras con algo normal, meten bichos raros para hacernos sufrir más.— Respondo de mal humor, me ha sentado terriblemente perder a Dastan, tal vez si hubiese sido de noche o un ataque a traición, en cambio, aquel animal nos dio caza a plena luz del día y se lo llevó.

—De niña mi abuela solía contarnos sobre los monstruos que habitaban en los ríos: _anacondas_ , en mi imaginación eran _ñacaninás_ gigantescas, capaces de tragárselo a uno entero.

—¡Ya calla, estúpida!— Espeto llena de mal humor.

¿Es que no se da cuenta de que fue justo lo que pasó, que esa maldita cosa se tragó a Dastan y que si sigue parloteando la echaré al maldito foso por donde se fue?

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	19. Ñandutí

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 **Ñandutí**

* * *

Cuando era una niña rabiaba por tener que pasar horas aprendiendo el complejo tejido, quería salir a jugar, a hablar con mis amigas, incluso bañar al perro era una mejor manera de pasar mis horas, sin embargo Nannah no me quitaba el ojo de encima, obligándome a aprender y reproducir cada una de las puntadas con extrema precisión.

Fue una ironía del destino que quedara ciega tras tantos años de labor y que, como a todas las personas mayores, la falta de la actividad que fue su vida drenó su espíritu debilitándola rápidamente, apenas meses después murió.

Quisiera haberle agradecido debidamente todo su empeño, su insistencia para que aprendiera este arte que en nuestra familia perdura, que es lo único que nos ha salvado del hambre, pues nuestros tejidos son solicitados por las grandes fábricas, al ser incapaces de replicarlo.

Hoy soy la encargada de transmitir el legado a mis dos pequeños...

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	20. Obituario

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 _ **Obituario**_

* * *

"En memoria de los caídos" Reza en su base el obelisco, ubicado en el centro del Campus Universitario recién construido.

Fueron tantos que resulta insuficiente el inmenso monumento. Tantos murieron bajo el yugo del Capitolio: las víctimas de la Primera Guerra; en castigo vinieron los Juegos, donde perdíamos a nuestros niños, y tras 75 años el país estalló en una segunda rebelión que se llevó a miles.

Hoy por fin rasguñamos eso llamado libertad. ¿Pero es suficiente? Pienso en todas mis pérdidas y sé que no valió la pena... Mi mejor amiga, mi amado esposo, mi pequeña hija... Cedería todo por verlos nuevamente, por conservarlos a mi lado.

El Distrito Cuatro no es el lugar al que llamaba hogar, pero la leyenda incluye a todos los que no vieron surgir de las cenizas a Panem. Es un homenaje póstumo, vacío, sin sentido, sin sus nombres, sin su esencia, incapaz de brindarme consuelo...

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	21. Odalisca

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 _ **Odalisca**_

* * *

Siempre me precié de ser bella.

Era fácil conseguir lo que quisiera con un batir de pestañas, una sonrisa o con un puchero. Pocos se resistían y yo me aprovechaba. Tenía lo que deseaba sin mayores esfuerzos.

Pero envidié la suerte de mi hermano y me ofrecí voluntaria para ir a los juegos. Al ganarlos ya no pude seguir ejerciendo mi voluntad, desde entonces la belleza lejos de ser una bendición se ha convertido en el mayor castigo a mi imprudencia.

Esta noche seré la atracción principal en el casino de moda del Capitolio, llevo meses aprendiendo una seductora danza, pero siento que será insoportable recrearla ante tantos ojos lujuriosos, pues además de ser tremendamente erótica, usaré una indumentaria sugerente y diminuta que me expone por completo.

Al final de la noche deberé atender las necesidades del que puje más alto.

Complacer peticiones nunca fue lo mío... Pero no puedo decir "no".

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	22. Paradoja

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 **Paradoja**

* * *

La observé, pálido de miedo en primer lugar y rojo de rabia luego, cuando su flecha ensartó en la pared la manzana que el cerdo exhibía en su hocico.

La seguí cuando intentaba alejarse de los demás tributos y ordené que la regresaran a las malas.

La di por muerta cuando fue acorralada por los profesionales.

Me conmovió cuando cubrió de flores a su pequeña aliada.

Sin consultar a nadie cambié las normas, pensando sólo en el _rating_ , en mi consecuente fama.

Y la creí aquella noche en que gritó el nombre de Peeta.

De ahí en adelante mostró su tenacidad, convirtiéndose en una de las favoritas del público.

Hasta que llegó aquella nota, una orden directa e ineludible, que me obligaba a anunciar que sólo habría un ganador. Pero Katniss nos retó: o ambos o ninguno. Y en un momento de enajenación, decidí contradecir al presidente, dejarla ganar y perderlo todo…

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	23. Quebrantar

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 _ **Quebrantar**_

* * *

Escucho sus gritos todos los días. No sé cómo la torturan, sólo que la que parecía inquebrantable no deja de llorar una vez se van los matones de Snow.

A mí no me prestan tanta atención, probablemente saben que no tengo nada que decir. Me frustra la impotencia de no saber lo que verdaderamente ocurrió e ignorar qué fue de Katniss...

Constantemente una enfermera acude a inyectarme una sustancia extraña y luego ponen en la tele fragmentos de nuestros primeros juegos. Me torturan, haciendome ver cómo Katniss parecía querer matarme aquella vez.

No sé cuanto tiempo he pasado aquí cautivo cuando el mismísimo Snow aparece, luce mucho mayor, cuando me ordena:

—Nos ayudarás a detenerla, si es que pretendes que sobreviva cuando todo termine. O serás tú quien ejecutará la sentencia: quieras o no.

—Asegúreme que ella estará a salvo...

—Mientras obedezcas, mientras digas exactamente lo que se te pide seguirá viva.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	24. Reflexión

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 ** _Reflexión_**

* * *

¿Por qué sentirme conforme...? ¿Por tener una "posición afortunada"? ¡Ja!

Quisiera estar en otros zapatos y no tener que vivir fingiendo una felicidad, una comodidad, una resignación que no siento...

Quisiera que mamá no sufriera las consecuencias de haber perdido a su hermana en los juegos, que papá no tuviese que afrontar año tras año despedir a dos chicos con la certeza de que no volverán con vida al Distrito, que deba entregar sus cuerpos fríos a una familia rota y fingir que todo está bien, que al año siguiente se repita la historia y que tengamos que asumir el "orden natural" de las cosas.

Quisiera que la gente no me viera con reserva, con envidia, con desprecio. Que dejen de juzgarme, que se den cuenta que lo que está mal les atañe también a ellos, a su cobardía, a su apatía, a su indiferencia.

Que despierten...

Que luchen por un cambio...

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	25. Silencio

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 ** _Silencio_**

* * *

Podría decirse que fue impulsivo y estúpido intervenir de aquella manera cuando el nuevo Agente Jefe azotaba a Gale, que debí ser más amable con ese imbécil, o mejor aún: morderme la lengua, no decir una palabra ante la acción de un superior.

Es irónico que ahora me sea literalmente imposible morderme la lengua, que sea incapaz de pronunciar una sílaba. Al negarme a ser el espía de Snow en el Doce me castigaron convirtiéndome en Avox, destinado, además, a servir a los tributos del distrito del carbón. Tarde o temprano Katniss sabría de mi destino y seguramente se culparía. Al final todo forma parte de un plan para destruirla y me duele ser un instrumento para ello.

El silencio se hace en la habitación cuando nuestros ojos hacen contacto. Haymitch la sujeta y yo me obligo a permanecer indemne. «No es tu culpa», querría decirle, pero sólo logro sostenerle la mirada.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	26. Tacto

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 _ **Tacto**_

* * *

Nunca ni en mis más alocados sueños imaginé tener la suerte de dormir a su lado, aunque a decir verdad casi no duermo, me desvelo vigilando sus sueños y manteniendo lejos las pesadillas. Es extraña la manera que encontró para descansar, junto a mí.

Me gusta como luce su cabello desordenado sobre la almohada, como cambia su rostro al estar relajada, lo tentadores que son sus labios entreabiertos. Noche a noche intento grabar cada detalle, atesorar cada segundo, pues temo lo que ocurra cuando volvamos al Doce.

Me permito sujetar su mano entre las mías y acariciar su rostro con el pretexto de apartar su cabello, siento su piel tibia al rozarse con la mía como una invitación tentadora pero no me atrevo a más. Incluso, antes de que despierte, retrocedo un poco, dándole más espacio, para no asustarla y no se sienta invadida, para que me permita abrazarla una noche más.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	27. Unión

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 ** _Unión_**

* * *

No es la primera vez que nos enfurecemos al presenciar, obligatoriamente, la muerte de nuestros tributos, pero esta vez era más desgarrador, muchos de nosotros conocíamos a Rue, la chiquilla que solía anunciar con su silbido el final de la jornada, aquella que nunca negaba un favor, que a pesar de todo siempre sonreía, apenas tenía doce años pero era valiente, astuta, generosa, amable y compasiva, de ninguna forma merecía aquel destino.

Cuando escogen un niño pequeño su suerte es bien conocida, pero albergamos esperanza cuando se alió con la chica en llamas, no podíamos imaginar que todo saldría mal, la encontró el profesional y no tuvo contemplaciones.

Conforme la pequeña exhalaba su último aliento, la multitud aglomerada en la plaza se convirtió en una turba, envuelta en una nube densa de desesperación e indignación, un sentimiento que nos une, que nos motiva a rebelarnos, a mostrar nuestro enojo, a atacar... destruir...

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	28. Urbe

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 ** _Urbe_**

* * *

Las luces resplandecen alrededor, la algarabía es tal que hasta nuestro centro de tributos llega el ruido, la fiesta es por nosotros, afirman, celebran nuestras próximas muertes entre música y alcohol. Apenas logro distinguir siluetas, todo envuelto en colores diversos, pelucas y ropas extrañas que esta noche poblarán mis pesadillas.

Es la ciudad de los excesos, de los gustos extraños, de la fiesta perenne, de la despreocupación. Sus habitantes no conocen, y por desgracia no conocerán jamás, de limitaciones y carencias, no tienen tampoco idea de lo que se vive en otras partes de país ni les interesa. El panorama en general es muy distinto a lo que veo en casa, la miseria y el hambre no tienen cabida aquí, las desconocen.

Sin embargo ellos no sienten remordimiento, todos son iguales, es un simple juego para su diversión, las víctimas no importan, tampoco el vencedor, me niego a ser una pieza más...

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	29. Violencia

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 ** _Violencia_**

* * *

No entiendo la reacción de papá cuando llegó mi hermano con sus teselas. Nate sólo quería ayudarnos, pero papá lo tomó muy mal, la ira parecía brotar de cada poro, los gritos fueron escalando en intensidad, ambos intentaban defender su perspectiva, y se detuvieron cuando papá lo golpeó.

La sonora bofetada me hace retroceder, asustada, y tropiezo contra el aparador donde descansan los cientos de adornos que mamá coleccionaba. Ninguno cae, pero se escucha con toda claridad que se han tambaleado, y me gano toda la atención de papá. Furibundo se acerca a mí, correa en mano, me va a lastimar. Me encojo sobre mí misma y no entiendo qué pasa cuando, a pesar del sonido característico de la correa rasgando el aire, no siento nada. Abro los ojos y veo a Nate recibiendo el castigo. Su cuerpo es apenas más grande que el mío, pero se sacrifica de nuevo, para protegerme.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	30. Waterpolo

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 _ **Waterpolo**_

* * *

Es guapísimo, excéntrico, alegre, despreocupado... Ha llenado de vida la academia, probablemente por ser el más joven de todos los vencedores y yo no dejo de celebrar cada una de sus hilarantes ocurrencias.

Somos cinco zarrapastrosos que no tienen dinero suficiente para acudir a la academia a diario, pero desde que él ganó nos esforzamos para venir. Hoy hemos tenido un golpe de suerte pues Finnick ha inventado un juego en la piscina grande, una especie de fútbol acuático y todos estamos impacientes porque sea nuestro turno de intentarlo.

Los mayores nos miran con sorna cuando entramos a la piscina, son famosos por jugar muy rudo y disfrutar de hacer llorar a los más pequeños, nuestra única ventaja contra ellos es que somos escurridizos. En cuanto saltamos al agua Finn me mira ofreciéndose a ser nuestro portero, ante las protestas del otro equipo, Jean Paul suena el silbato y el juego comienza.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	31. Xenofilia

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 _ **Xenofilia**_

* * *

Soy rara.

Todos odian a los capitolinos, los consideran imbéciles siervos de un sistema que nos oprime, que sólo vienen a los distritos para sentenciar a dos chicos, para robarnos las esperanzas y mantenernos en el redil. Que allá en el Capitolio disfrutan de riquezas y comodidades que se sustentan en nuestro trabajo y nuestra miseria.

Y es cierto, lo sé, es totalmente innegable.

Pero también es cierto que son seres de lo más interesantes, siempre sonrientes, tan extravagantes en su actuar, su forma de hablar, de vestir, de maquillarse... Que precisamente al estar por encima de la vida de carencias que caracteriza la mayor parte de los distritos, sus intereses y actitudes son diferentes. Todo en ellos me genera curiosidad y, por qué no, admiración.

Nadie concuerda con mi visión, me juzgan estúpida por pensar así, dicen que cuando sea mayor lo comprenderé, que no he perdido ni sufrido lo suficiente.

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	32. Yermo

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 **Yermo**

* * *

Con todo lo que ha pasado resulta increíble estar haciendo este viaje de regreso. Tengo la certeza de que nada será igual, de que nadie, o casi nadie, estará esperando por mí. Y no comprendo bien qué me motiva a volver, salvo la insistente idea que alguna vez oí «uno no pertenece a ningún sitio, salvo a aquel en donde yacen sus muertos».

En cuanto desembarco inicio mi trayecto a pie, aquel que hice un millón de veces para llevar la harina a la panadería. Al llegar sólo vislumbro los escombros que no han sido removidos, la visión es desoladora, a pesar de los trabajadores que afanosos se dedican a la reconstrucción.

Un hondo vacío se extiende en mi pecho y la melancolía se adueña de mí, recordando tiempos mejores, cuando contaba con la presencia tranquilizadora de papá, con las bromas pesadas de los chicos, incluso con los gritos encolerizados de mamá...

* * *

 _ **S.**_


	33. Zaherir

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Basado en la conocida saga de Suzanne Collins:_ _ **Los Juegos del Hambre**_ _._

* * *

 _ **Pinceladas de Palabras**_

* * *

 **Zaherir**

* * *

En estos momentos sería capaz de ponerme a golpear cualquier cosa, con tal de sacarme la frustración que me nubla el juicio. Pero no pretendo demostrar cuanto me ha afectado su llegada, en cambio me acerco a Jackson y con la voz más calmada que logro sacar le pregunto:

―¿A qué hora es mi guardia?

―No te he puesto en la rotación ―repone sin mirarme.

―¿Por qué no? ―pregunto molesta.

―No estoy segura de que seas capaz de disparar a Peeta si se diera el caso.

―No voy a disparar a Peeta ―escupo con rencor, declarando mis intenciones a pleno pulmón: ―Peeta se ha ido... Sería como disparar a cualquier otro muto del Capitolio.

A mi alrededor reina el silencio, casi todos me miran enojados.

Sólo quería herirlo, hacerle saber que no le temo y que hace mucho perdí las esperanzas de recuperarlo.

No entiendo por qué me siento rota sólo yo...

* * *

 _ **S.**_


End file.
